Never Let Go
by CretianStar
Summary: NSFW Challenge. Random array of One shots. Densi all the way.
1. A First For Everything

A/N: Okay in technicality I am doing the NSFW challenge but it's not going to be every day and it's not all going to be in this fandom. There'll be others dotted around, check my bio for which ones. The Densi ones will be under Never Let Go with different prompts for each chapter. Not too complicated.

This is a sort of spin on First Time.

* * *

><p><strong>3) First Time<strong>

"Fern, hey, babydoll?" This voice fell on deaf ears as she walked into her kitchen to fetch the beers and plates. There had been a time when she made him get them but since he commented on the abysmal state (big word for Deeks) of her fridge she elected to get them herself.

A gruelling mission that left them peppered with patched up cuts and purple bruises meant they craved sanctuary. They'd chosen her place to recuperate.

She'd chosen. She liked her own bed, and while Deeks usually offered up his own bed for her she never slept well because the smell of Deeks and the noticeable absence made her uneasy. He didn't like her cramped sofa, his feet either hung off the edge or he was curled into a tight ball and with the niggling in his ribs he didn't think that was wise.

He'd hobbled after and stopped dead in the doorway. Kensi's perky butt in those obscenely small shorts greeted him as she bent down for plates.

"Kens." His voice is gravelly and she turns in surprise. Her surprise grows when she realises his shirt is off. She doesn't know that the cut on his ribs bled through the blue t-shirt and he was after detergent to stop the stain setting. He'd pulled the dressing tighter to stop the small bleed.

"Why?" She gestures at his chest and he swallows hard. That tank top should be illegal as it bared her stomach and revealed kiss worthy skin.

"Oh I started bleeding. I need soap." He whispers, holding hands up in defence and he misses Kensi's look as the muscles cord across his chest.

"Have you stopped the bleeding?" She moves closer to inspect the dressing ignoring the smell of sea salt that seems inherent to Deeks. He watches her move closer, unable to keep his eyes from devouring her body. Without knowing it they have invaded one another's personal space and he's looking down as she's looking up. She sees her hunger reflected in his eyes and without another word the pair kiss. It was tentative at first, his hands resting on her hips as if he's unsure of where to put them, while her fingers trail up the underestimated muscles in his arms to his shoulders.

They know that each of them is slightly broken at the moment and it doesn't stop them as their kiss deepens. A growl rumbles from his chest as he holds her close, not pushing her limits until she steps forward, pressing her body against his, gentle against his chest. The moan that slips from her lips when his kisses trail to beneath her ear draw him away.

"Kens, if you don't want to do this?" He begins, voice nothing more than a whisper.

"I want you to stop talking and to kiss me again Marty." She returns to his lips which he reciprocates.

"I am trying to be a gentleman here." He splutters pulling away once more.

"Well stop. I want you to fuck me and stop thinking about it." She whines, grinding her body into his as if to emphasise her point. When he remains almost frozen she switches tack. "A gentleman would have taken me to bed by now." She smiles up at him and the lust almost clouds his eyes. "Don't you dare carry me though, not if you've already bled through once." She bites her lip and runs her fingers over the new dressing.

He has that look on his face that means he's going to argue with her. She doesn't give him the chance. She tugs on his hand pulling him from kitchen to bedroom, without another word.

"You still don't have to do this Kens." Deeks murmurs when they're safely in her bedroom and it all seems more formal. She presses him to the wall and kisses him again.

"Shut up Deeks." Her hands around his neck and the pair stumble for the bed. She goes down first, wincing as her thighs protest at the movement which Deeks notices. Instead of joining her he begins at her knees and kisses his way up the left hand side of her body, the right side teased by his touch as he lightly brushes over bruises. He skirts the important parts of her body, making her whine in frustration. "Make love to me Deeks."

"Yes Ma'am."


	2. You're All Mouth

A/N: Enjoy this naughtiness. No matter how late it might be.

* * *

><p><strong>5) Oral Sex<strong>

Kensi and Deeks made a bet. She bet him that she could give him head in the most of naughtiest of places without getting caught.

The first time was in the headquarters gym. She'd slid down his jogging trousers, kissing him through his boxers as he held his breath until she peeled away the fabric. She sucks at him, half hard as he groans and rests his head against the gym mat.

"Kens." He pants under his breath and he makes the mistake of glancing towards her. Her eyes smile wickedly at him, her cheeks hollowed around him and he loses it instantly.

Lucky really because Sam and G walk in like three minutes later to use the treadmills. They snickered at the sweaty Deeks prone on the floor as Kensi dances around him. They laugh at him, knowing she's brought him down but the method was not so well known. They suspect nothing, they don't even see Kensi wiping the corners of her mouth.

The second time, they're on a mission, acting as a drunk couple in a nightclub that launders money for the cartels. To get the baddies attention, Kensi jacks Deeks off at the staff entrance before dropping to her knees and taking him in her mouth. It takes every ounce of his willpower, every experience he's had undercover, not to break his cover and cry out her name while his fingers lock in his dark brown curls. He empties into her mouth, his soft shout of pleasure that had to be loud enough for the bouncers striding towards them. He's still half hard when the bouncers bodily grab him, and he remembers his flies are undone as they climb back into her car after the arrests.

He spanks her when they get home, he ties her to the bed with the silk wrap she'd worn and he plays with her until she's screaming his name and begging to come.

The third place is the garage. The underground garage to the apartment she's temporarily housed in while her house was fumigated. It's an extra thirty minutes to get to work but it was nice of Hetty to find her an apartment at such short notice.

Deeks can't handle being alone with Kensi anymore, he's jumpy and nervous because she's teased and taunted him every single time they've been alone; trailing her fingers up and down his thigh while they drive to work. He lives in a heady mixture of fear and arousal whenever he's left alone with her in the bull pen.

She pushes him against the car door, and kisses him hard, fingers tangling in his sandy locks before he pushes her away.

"Get in the car Kens." His voice is hoarse and he opens the back door which she scrambles inside. He's barely shut the door when she's tugging down his jeans and freeing his erection. They're sat in the back of her car, with her sucking on him while he held her hair out of the way. The car will smell of sex when they travel home from work.

They're late for work but neither can bring themselves to care.

However the paperwork from the last bust takes up the their time and they elect to stay late to clear up the last vestiges of paperwork. Finally Kensi throws down her pen and clicks her back by stretching her hands above her head and pressing her chest forward.

They shoot a few rounds at the range and Deeks waits until the skeleton crew are working around the office, nobody checked the range of a night time, so he lingers as she takes off her ear protectors and calls back her target. He kisses her neck softly, smiling internally as she cuddles back at the scent of sea salt that is so undoubtedly Marty. He undoes her jeans while still kissing behind the shell of her ear, making her shiver. He spins her in his arms before she can say anything, he pulls her jeans down further. Lifting her onto the counter he kisses her on the mouth and tugs the denim off completely and Kensi feels her breath catch and the sheer lust in his eyes.

"Deeks." She's almost warning but he shakes his head.

"No way. This is for the torture you've foisted upon me. I don't know who won the bet but let's see what happens when I get my own back." He grins up at her before biting her inner thigh gently. He kisses his way up to her lace covered sex before catching her eye. "Don't get us caught Fern." He winks before he pulls aside the scrap of fabric.


End file.
